


When The Sun Goes Down

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Night At the Museum AU, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who's there?!" he shouted, his hands shaking. "Show yourself!"</p><p>Suddenly, the monkey jumped up onto the desk, scaring Harry and causing him to scream. He turned around and tried to run, tripping over his own feet in the process. He landed face first into the chest of a man standing behind him. When he looked up, he saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him. A smile crept on the face of the man, as he wrapped his arms around Harry, helping him regain his balance.</p><p>"Wow curly, didn't take much to get you swooning yeah?" The man chucked with a laugh. Harry's eyes widened.</p><p>or</p><p>A Night at the Museum AU where Harry is the new night guard, and Louis is Amelia Earhart</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing, so please take it with a grain of salt! I've kept this first part pretty short, just as a bit of an introduction I guess. If people want more, I'll be happy to write longer chapters in the future. Shout out to the peach squad for helping me!

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay with her?" Harry asked, grimacing at the thought of leaving.

"Mate seriously, we're going to be okay. I've looked after Rosie at least a hundred times!" Zayn exclaimed, gesturing towards the toddler that was currently flinging mashed potatoes everywhere.

"Not overnight!" Harry replied, looking worried. He ran his fingers through his daughter's hair, and sighed. 

"Harry, you'd better get going" Zayn told him from across the table. Reluctantly, he stood up and pressed a kiss to Rosie's forehead, earning a happy squeal.

"If anything happens to my daughter, I know where you live" he said, pressing a kiss to his best friend's forehead as well, before walking towards the door. The echo of Zayn's howling laughter followed him out through the door, and into the hallway of his small apartment complex. The bitter cold of the December weather hit Harry as soon as he stepped outside, and caused a sharp icy sting in his throat with every breath he took. It was only a short walk to the museum, where he would begin working as a night guard. 

If it were up to him, he would spend every moment he could with Rosie. Unfortunately, bills need to be paid and food needs to be put on the table, so he knew that he would have to find a higher paying job, as the bakery was not giving him enough income to support himself as well as his daughter. Things had become rather hard for him over the past two years, ever since Rosie was born and her mother, Harry's ex girlfriend, left. Fortunately, Zayn had always been there for him, by looking after Rosie while he was at the bakery, job hunting, or grocery shopping. Zayn was always at the apartment, so often in fact, that he had an entire drawer full of clothes in Harry's bedroom. Soon, Harry was walking up the steps to the Museum of Natural History.

Harry was skeptical when he first accepted the job. 

Twenty-six dollars an hour to sit behind a desk five nights a week sounded a bit too good to be true, but the short, stubby man who hired him was rather assuring, and promised him that the job was rather simple. He had been given a brief description of what he would be doing, and a quick tour around the museum. Harry hadn't been in the building since high school, when he was there on a field trip. He had never really been interested in history in school, but as he got older, he became more aware of his surroundings, and began to appreciate the richness of world history books. Once inside the building, he headed into the locker room, where he found a box with his name written in black sharpie across the top. Inside the box there was a uniform, a key card, and a flashlight. He sighed and lifted his shirt over his head, and replaced it with the dark blue uniform shirt. This was going to be a long night.

Stepping out of the locker room, Harry checked the time on his watch. It was two minutes to the start of his shift, two minutes until sundown. He walked towards the desk, and sat down. He wondered what Rosie and Zayn were doing. Had she eaten all of her mash? Did he remember to brush her teeth? In the midst of all of his worry, he neglected to notice a small monkey scurry across the floor in front of the desk. Halfway through dialing Zayn's phone number, he saw a brown blur fly past him out of the corner of his eye. His head snapped in the direction of the movement, and he picked up his flashlight.

"Who's there?!" he shouted, his hands shaking. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly, the monkey jumped up onto the desk, scaring Harry and causing him to scream. He turned around and tried to run, tripping over his own feet in the process. He landed face first into the chest of a man standing behind him. When he looked up, he saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him. A smile crept on the face of the man, as he wrapped his arms around Harry, helping him regain his balance.

"Wow curly, didn't take much to get you swooning yeah?" The man chucked with a laugh. Harry's eyes widened.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? I'm calling the police", he stuttered, reaching for the phone. The man laughed and placed his hand on Harry's, stopping him from picking up the phone. 

"Not a good idea curly! I didn't break in, if that's what you're wondering" said the blue eyed man, as the monkey jumped from the desk onto his shoulder. Harry stared at him in complete shock. Suddenly a flock of birds flew overhead, and the giant Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton stepped off of it's display. Harry's head was swimming, and he felt like he was going to pass out. 

"I guess I should introduce myself", the man laughed at Harry's shocked face. "My name is Louis Tomlinson, first pilot to ever fly solo across the Atlantic" 

Harry's eyes widened, he recognized Louis. He still was unable to form any words, but it didn't seem to matter as Louis opened his mouth to speak again.

"Welcome to the museum."


End file.
